


Teacher

by Nyssa



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa/pseuds/Nyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-SR, Starsky makes a career change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

"Never thought I'd end up teachin' school." Starsky fumbled with his tie, frowning into the mirror.

"You'll be good at it," Hutch said. "Here, let me."

Starsky turned toward him gratefully, tilted his head back, and let Hutch undo the sloppy knot and rebuild it.

"What you don't know about Firearms Instruction and Safety isn't worth knowing." Hutch smoothed Starsky's lapels. "There. You're more or less presentable."

Starsky grinned. "In other words, I'm gorgeous and you can't keep your hands off me. I've cracked your code, partner."

Hutch smiled, too. "Yes, you are gorgeous, and yes I can keep my hands off you. You'll be late if I don't."

Starsky picked up his briefcase. It was new, and he felt weird carrying it. He'd never had a briefcase, and certainly not a rich-looking leather one with DMS engraved in fancy script on the handle. When Hutch gave it to him, he'd actually been reluctant to touch it, to smudge it with his fingerprints. He thought privately that it was a bit much. He was probably only going to teach this one course at the Academy, this one semester. Surely by then he could pass the reinstatement physical and get back on the streets where he belonged. With Hutch.

"Didja put an apple in here?" he asked. "Teachers still get apples, don't they?"

"Just from their students," Hutch said, leaning against the dresser. "Not their lovers."

"How 'bout Valium? I might need it." He fished the Torino's keys out of his pocket and bounced them nervously in his hand. It felt weird leaving Hutch, too. Kind of scary. They'd been together almost every moment, it seemed, since he'd left the hospital.

"Hey," Hutch said. He tipped Starsky's chin up with a finger. "You'll be fine. Just tell the class what you know."

Starsky looked into Hutch's eyes. "Okay," he said, and smiled. "I'll tell 'em, when your partner says get down, _get down_."

Hutch blinked, and then pulled Starsky into a hug. "Yeah," he said softly. His breath ruffled the curls above Starsky's ear. "You do that."


End file.
